Red Ribbons
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Modern AU. Apparently there is more than one use for red ribbons. (Helsa)


Red Ribbons

"There, that's perfect!"

Elsa stepped back from the chimney mantle and placed her hands on her hips. Smiling, the young woman turned around just as Hans approached her. "Well? What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to her finished project with a bright grin.

Hans turned and tilted his head to the side. The fireplace mantel was covered with a long evergreen garland that was wrapped with a shiny, deep red ribbons. Scattered allover the floor were bits of pine needles, scraps of colored paper, uncoiled lights, and a coil of shiny, red ribbons.

"I like it. Now are you done decorating for today?" Hans asked and turned to his wife.

"Not yet, I still need to do the mantel top and then decorate the rest of the house. Speaking of which, I hope you got the other boxes out." Elsa said. She was about to lean over and pick up the lights when Hans gently took a hold of her wrist. "Hans! I need to finish this!"

"Christmas is still two weeks away sweetheart and you've been up on your feet since morning. I think we should call it a day." Hans insisted.

Elsa pouted and looked down at the scattered materials on the floor. "But the sooner we get done the better."

Hans reached out and kissed the corner of her lips. "I know you're always so productive and set on getting things done beforehand. But you've been working on this all day. You can go back to it tomorrow."

"But…"

"Tell you what, how about we clean all this up and then head into town to get a few movies and that chocolate fondue kit you always wanted? Then we'll come back here and have a movie night?" Hans suggested.

Elsa thought about the offer and a small smile appeared on her lips. A movie night did sound nice now when she thought about it, and Elsa knew she could never pass up an offer if it involved chocolate. "Okay you won me over."

"Great." Hans beamed and pecked a final kiss on her lips before they moved away and began to pick up the mess on the floor.

As Hans gathered up the lights, Elsa leaned over and picked up a coil of soft ribbon. Holding it on her palm, the young woman smiled at the nice cherry red shade and the gold trim. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Elsa moved to the nearby coffee table and picked up a pair of scissors. She then uncoiled a decent-sized strip and tied her hair up.

"Hans, look." she spoke up. The moment the ribbon was tied, Elsa dropped her arms to her side and turned to her husband with a bright smile.

At the sound of her voice, Hans turned around with the lights in his hands. His eyes widened at the sight of the large red bow that held Elsa's long hair back.

" _Damn."_

Elsa was all smiles and bright-eyed as he made his way towards her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, red looks so good on you."

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned in to meet his lips when she suddenly felt the lights drape around her.

"What the…" she opened her eyes and glanced down to see that Hans wrapped the lights around her and pulled her close to him.

Grinning, Hans leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "I think I know what else we can use that lovely ribbon for." he whispered with a hint of dark mischief. He then reached out and snatched the shiny ribbon from the table.

"Oh? And what's that?" Elsa asked.

Hans's smile broadened as he took her wrists with one hand and raised the ribbon with the other. "I was thinking…that instead of the movies and chocolate, I'd like to undress you, tie your hands together with this lovely ribbon, and make the sweetest love to you for the rest of the night." he decided in a soft voice.

Elsa pressed her lips together as she took the suggestion in mind. A few seconds later, her lips curved into a sly smile as she took the ribbon from his hands.

"Do I still get to wear the ribbon in my hair?"

"Definitely, in fact I order you to." Hans scoffed, sliding his hands over her hips.

"As you wish." Elsa whispered and dropped the coil of ribbon back into Hans' opened palm. Her eyes gleamed with new excitement as Hans reached out and lifted her into his arms, ready to take her to the bedroom.

* * *

 _Happy holidays Helsa fans! I hope you enjoy this story. :)_


End file.
